Assassin Blood Runs Deep
by SyrianEagle
Summary: Harry kills his family and combine the Death Eaters with the Assassins Brotherhood. Who will fall at the hands of the Death Dealers and who will help their cause? Featuring characters from Halloween, Phantom, Assassins Creed and Friday the 13th!
1. Author

I know that I am adding characters from Assassin's Creed, Friday the 13th, Halloween and The Phantom of the Opera. I do not own these characters I am just playing with them. They belong to their respective creators just as JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Let me know what you think of my rendition of each character and I know I spelt Madame Sherri wrong and I am sorry. Couldn't look it up when I wrote it since I didn't have internet and I forgot when I uploaded it. SORRY!

SyrianEagle


	2. Harry Snaps

The summer of Harry's 17th birthday was the summer that Harry snapped. When he was picked up by his aunt and uncle, they immediately threw him back into the cupboard under the stairs and burned everything that had to do with the Magical World with the exception of Harry's wand, since it wasn't in his trunk. They refused to feed him and they only let him out of his "room" so he could shower and relieve himself. Harry was forced to sit on his cot, staring at the door, waiting for the next time the door would be open.

It was two weeks into the summer that Harry mentally snapped. He waited until he saw the sun go down and he heard Vernon snoring before he slipped his wand out from under his pillow and unlocked his "bedroom" door. He calmly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the butcher knife before he slowly and silently walked up the stairs and into Dudley's bedroom.

He stood there watching Dudley sleep before he moved over to the side closest to Dudley's head. He raised the knife and embedded it into Dudley's brain. Harry twisted the knife, making sure Dudley was dead before he reached down and checked Dudley's pulse, there wasn't one. He smiled darkly before he pulled out the knife and walked out of the room; he shut the door and walked to his "family's" room. He growled softly and walked over to his aunt. He slit her throat and watched her thrash around, blood spurting from her throat and coating Harry in her life essence.

"What the hell? POTTER!" Vernon was awake now and he stared at Harry's bloody figure.

"Now it's your turn." Harry said calmly before he lunged at his uncle and stabbed him 15 times until Vernon stopped moving.

Calmly, Harry stood from Vernon's mangled body and went back downstairs to be greeted by 4 Death Eaters and Bellatrix. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Rodolphus, "Why are you covered in blood and why do you have a knife?" He said slowly, not wanting to scare the boy.

Harry didn't say a word, he just looked up to the landing before he walked upstairs, only looking back to see if the Death Eaters were following him.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at each other before following Harry up the stairs and to his cousin's room. They waited for Harry to open the door and they both gasped. They stared at Dudley's mangled body and Bellatrix smiled, "Why did you kill your cousin, Harry?"

Harry still stayed silent and turned towards his Aunt and Uncle's room. Rodolphus walked to the open door and gagged. As a Death Eater, he had seen a lot and done a lot but never had he seen so much damage done by a child as small as Harry.

"Bella, you need to see this."

Bellatrix walked over to her husband and she laughed, "My, my Harry. Why did you kill them?"

"They locked me in the cupboard, never fed me. I was done, they needed to die."

Rodolphus shuddered, Harry sounded like a robot, no emotion whatsoever.

"I want to see Tom."

Bellatrix's jaw dropped, "You want to see the Dark Lord?"

Harry nodded and dropped the knife to the floor, he turned and walked downstairs. Rodolphus stopped Bellatrix before they headed downstairs, "Are we sure about this? I mean, hell, look what he did to the family."

"It isn't something that I would have done but he does have potential." Bellatrix said softly before walking downstairs.

"You ready to go, Potter?"

"Yes."

Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow before grabbing Harry's arm and disappearing with a crack.

"Bellatrix, what is this? I thought I said to bring him unharmed." Lucius said as he looked Harry over.

"It's not his blood." Rodolphus said as he appeared behind Bellatrix.

"Whose is it?"

"He murdered his Aunt, Uncle and cousin." Bellatrix said as she laid Harry down on the floor.


	3. A New Order

Lucius's jaw dropped, "He did what?"

"He killed his entire family." Rodolphus said as he stood away from Potter. There was something not right about the boy.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. He showed Rodolphus and me each body. The only body that wasn't easily identifiable was his uncles. He slit his aunt's throat after jamming the same butcher knife into his cousin's skull." Bellatrix said proudly.

Lucius and Rodolphus shuddered at how proud Bellatrix was of the boy when not a few months prior, she wanted to kill him.

"We should summon the Dark Lord. Maybe he can come up with a plan for the boy." Lucius said trying to shake the image of the Harry now versus the Harry he met when the boy was twelve.

"Allow me to get Potter cleaned up for the Lord's presence," Bellatrix said quickly.

"No. I am fine the way that I am, just summon Tom."

The room turned to see Harry sitting up and staring at them. Lucius stared into Harry's eyes, looking for any trace of the child he had watched grow but those emerald eyes were not the same as they were six, maybe seven, years ago. These eyes could freeze a room; instill fear and pain without uttering a word, those eyes made Lucius realize that Harry Potter was no longer the Golden boy but the one person who could bring a new meaning to the title of Dark Lord. Lucius touched his mark and paled slightly when Harry smiled darkly. No one in the room moved as Harry stood and walked silently towards the window. No one made a sound for the hour it took Lord Voldemort to appear, no one answered Lord Voldemort's questions, they all just stared at the Gryffindor's back.

Silently, Harry turned towards Voldemort and it was then that Voldemort understood why the room felt like a cemetery. Harry smiled his bloody smile and Voldemort paled, the way Harry looked now made Bellatrix look sane.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Voldemort asked as soon as he could swallow his shock.

"I will never join your Ranks as ether a Death Eater or your equal. I will, however, join you in destroying the Light side. I am not a pawn in any games or plans. Are we clear?" Harry said slowly with a smile on his face.

Although there was no threat in his words or tone, the threat was heard none the less. Fuck with Potter and he will show you true fear.

"Crystal. What has happened that we do not know about?"

Harry looked back out the window, "Bring Severus in, he has done more than his fair share in keeping me safe and alive that I have grown to trust him and he knows everything. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore has already informed him of the murders."

Voldemort nodded and was about to summon Severus when the said man appeared next to Harry, "You know I would have helped."

To say that the room was stunned silent would have been an understatement. Severus? Help Potter in killing his family?

"I know but I needed to do it alone. Those fuckers treated rats better than me. Speaking of Rats," Harry turned towards the silent Dark Lord, "May I have Pettigrew? It would be nice to kill the Rat who killed my parents."

"Of course, I will ensure he is delivered to you by dawn."

Harry nodded and turned towards Severus, "I have never fit in anywhere and you know that. I will never have followers but anyone who agrees with me will carry a mark."

"It is an impressive mark. How did you ever come up with it?"

"A video game, Dudley had a game called _Assassin's Creed_ and I loved the symbol of the Creed. I plan to instill the symbol and the Creed itself into my life. I will create the Assassins if I must and each man will be trained to the highest extent of both the muggle and magical arts of Assassinations." Harry said causing more shock among the Death Eaters in the room.

"Perhaps we may merge the Assassins with the Death Eaters." Severus suggested.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the Death Eaters, "Perhaps. I do know that some of them would be great Teachers, Assassins and Rafiqs."

Severus chuckled, "Then let us not waste time, Master. You have a lot to discuss with Tom."

Voldemort visible stiffened at the fact Severus used his given name and that Severus was no longer loyal to the Death Eaters, "Why would I ally my Death Eaters with Assassins?"

"Why would you not? It would give a simple set of guidelines to follow for one's life, give the younger ones the ability to learn and reteach the elders. It would give a sense of peace and stability, whereas the Death Eaters have no guidelines, no one teaches the younger ones and the elder generation is not learning the trades and tricks of the current generation. There is no sense of peace or stability. It makes perfect sense." Severus stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He does give a valid point, My Lord. If we were to learn more about the ones we must kill, then we will be that much deadlier. We would be successful in reforming the magical community and we could use the Mudbloods and half-breeds. I would not mind learning more of the muggle community in which most of our kind live."

The Death Eaters in the room turned to stare, shocked, at Rodolphus. He just shrugged and kept eye contact with Voldemort, "We would be able to _save_ our race and other Death Eaters. Potter seems to have the same belief of muggles as we all do. Why not ally ourselves if it would give us the chance to further our cause?"

Voldemort sighed, "Fine, we will join the Assassins and take the Mark. Where are we to train then….Master?"

Severus started laughing, "I wish I had a video camera."

"I believe that the Malfoy estate would be large enough for the time being. If that is alright, Lucius?"

"That would be fine, Master." Lucius said fighting back laughter himself.

Harry smiled before turning to Bellatrix, "I would not mind that bath now."


	4. The Remaining Brothers

Harry was standing by the large bay window in one of the largest rooms in Malfoy Manner. Severus had yet to return with the uniforms for the others so training couldn't start.

"Excuse me, Master?"

"Yes, Bellatrix, what do you want?"

Bellatrix stepped into the room before placing the maps and scrolls on the main table, "I have the maps you requested."

Harry turned away from the window and walked towards the table, his robes billowing slightly. He picked up the letter that Bellatrix handed him.

"So Dumbledore has sent the Wizarding world into a panic? Tell me, Bellatrix, did someone make my murder look like another man's?"

"Yes, Master. The Muggle news stated that every person in the house was murdered with the word _Halloween_ written in blood on the wall in, I believe the others choose Celtic."

Harry smiled, "They are blaming the deaths on Michael Myers or a Michael Myers fanatic. I love the idea, Bellatrix."

"Thank you, Master."

"Now, I have some planning to do. Bring me Tom and send Lucius to Severus to see what is taking him so long."

Bellatrix bowed and left the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He was writing down the details of his new plan when Tom walking into the room.

"Ah Tom, what can you tell me about Dumbledore?"

Tom shook his head, "Nothing that you don't already know. I do not know his weaknesses-"

"Every man can be killed with a knife to the throat. The man is still a human with a beating heart." Harry said coldly.

Tom nodded, "Who else is on your list?"

"A few of the Weasleys."

"Which ones, if I may be so bold to ask."

"Ron, Ginny, and Molly. I must speak with the rest of the family to see who will join us. You would be surprised of the Loyalty the Twins have towards me as well as Charlie. The Dragon Tamer would be a great asset to us. Dragon hide makes for great armor."

Tom smirked and was about to talk when Severus walked into the room, uniforms in hand, "Sorry, Master. It took longer since Dumbledore called an Order meeting."

"What did the old fool want?"

Severus smirked, "He said he believes that your brother did something."

Harry looked at Tom before turning back to Severus, "I don't have a brother."

"You have two. Howl, 21 and Altair, 23. Both of them have been on the run since Tom killed your parents. Nether want anything to do with either side of the war and from what I could dig up, Howl is living in Greece and Altair is Master Assassin for the Syrian Brotherhood."

Harry's eyes flashed darkly, "Send the werewolf to retrieve Howl then send Bellatrix and her husband to me."

Severus bowed and tossed Harry his Master Assassin robes before handing Tom the novice robes, "Put them on then gather the remaining Death Eaters in the courtyard."

Tom nodded and quickly left the room, "I do not care who kills the Weasels but Dumbledore's blood is mine."

Severus looked at Harry softly, "What of your remaining family?"

"Michael and Jason are harmless for they have done nothing to me. You told me that they were related to me but how?"

"They are also your brothers. Both of them are killers, would you want them to be recruited?"

Harry closed his eyes, "We should set up a safe house in Jason's forest and see if Michael would be willing to become leader of the safe house in Haddonfield. That way we have two places in America where we will be safe should anyone in the Order is to run there."

"Do you want me to go and speak with them?"

"We will go once Howl and Altair is back."

"What of me, dearest brother?"

Both Severus and Harry turned to see Howl standing in the doorway with Altair at his side.

"How did you both get here?"

"That mangy mutt that you sent to get Howl found me first." Altair said with a growl, his accent heavy.

Howl laughed and draped an arm over Altair's shoulders, "Be nice to the werewolf. One may never know when they will be most needed."

Harry leaned over next to Severus, "Are you sure they are my brothers?"

Severus nodded, his eyes looking over the two wizards/assassins.

"When do we get to see our brother in America? I am very interested to see Jason." Howl said before sitting on the couch nearest Harry.

"Soon but first, Altair, can you send some of your Trainers here to train my novices?"

"Of course, little brother but one thing, my men will train and discipline yours as they see fit. The minute my men step foot on the grounds, it becomes mine." Altair said with a challenging spark in his eyes.

"Then so be it but this is my brotherhood unit. Once their training is complete, you will lose your power over my men."

Altair nodded and smiled before turning to Severus, "Where will the novices meet?"

"The courtyard at noon, Sir."

Altair snapped his fingers, summoning the large eagle that had been perched on the tree outside the window. He attached a letter to the bird before it flew off, "A week your novices will have before my men get here. I would strongly enforce curfew, no later than 11 and wake up at 3am."

Severus nodded and looked at the clock, "I will get them to their chambers, Master." He said before leaving with a bow.

"Harry, when will we be going to America?" Howl asked after watching the two Grand Masters interact.

"Soon, I do not want to risk Michael and Jason getting trapped by the Order."

Altair sat on the opposite couch of Howl, "Is this Order of the Phoenix like the Templar Order?"

"I would not know as I have never had to deal with the Templars. Last I knew, they were hunted here in Europe."

Altair nodded before waving his hand towards the door, "You have people outside, Brother."

Harry looked over at the door before looking at the clock, "Must be Bellatrix, ENTER!"

Bellatrix and Rodolphus stepped into the room, bowing before approaching the three assassins, "We have news on Michael's condition."

"How did you know about Michael?" Howl asked, twirling his throwing knife in his hand.

"We were ordered to have eyes on Michael at all times when he was sent to Smith Grove, Sirs; just as we were ordered to maintain eyes on the Opera Ghost." Rodolphus stated, never taking his eyes off his Master.

Harry stared at his new novices, "Well, your reports?"

"Michael is being hunted by his former Doctor from Smith Grove. Michael does not know that he was adopted. Conveniently, his adoptive family kept that from him and it is the reason why he has gone insane. He never controlled his magic so now he is an Immortal, just as Jason is an Immortal."

Harry sat on his desk, in-between his two brothers, "And Erik?"

"Erik? We do not know an Erik." Bellatrix said, her head tilting to the side slightly.

"Erik is the name of the Opera Ghost." Altair said, bored.

"Oh, we do know he has been acting out more at his theater. I do not know if the Managers have been informed that his family owns the Opera House."

Howl smiled, "I believe we must pay a visit to that Brother as well."

"Then let us go and not waste time listening to reports, brother."

Harry nodded and dismissed Bellatrix and Rodolphus, who left the room with a bow.

"Well trained already. What do they need training in?"

Altair looked over at the door and saw Malik, "Everything. From what I could read from Bellatrix, she does not follow orders well."

Harry and Howl rolled their eyes, "Severus will inform you in what they need. Come Altair, I have a feeling that Erik will be a pain to deal with."

Altair nodded and left the room with his brothers.


	5. The Phantom of the Brotherhood

"Paris is a beautiful city." Howl said as they moved through the crowded streets.

"It is when we are not dancing through the crowds on New Years." Altair growled.

Harry rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, "It's the only time when the Phantom makes an appearance. He gives the managers the first play of the year."

The three brothers walked up the stairs of the Opera House, putting their masks on and slipping through the doors. They watched with amusement as the Managers walked around the room like they owned the place and the dancers flitted across the floor.

"Altair, you are the eldest are you not?" Harry asked smirking as Howl danced with the woman in charge of the Ballet.

"Out of the three of us, yes, but Jason is 25 and Michael is 26. I believe that Erik is 22 and you, baby brother, are our youngest."

Harry growled and pointed towards the man conducting the band, "Should he know who owns the house?"

Altair nodded and moved towards the maestro. Harry watched as the elderly man's eyes widened and he nodded as he looked around over at Harry and Howl, who had walked back over with Madame Giry.

"Harry, this is Madame Giry. She runs our Ballet department."

Harry bowed and took her hand, "Madam, it is a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, I have heard rumors of you three-"

"Six, madam, there are six of us. Michael, Jason, Altair, Erik, Howl and myself." Harry said with a smile.

"I was unaware that Erik had brothers. He never spoke of his family."

Howl laughed, "We were split up after our parent's murders. It seems that the only son that had to deal with everything is young Harry."

Madame Giry gasped and placed a hand on Harry's arm, "I am so sorry, dear. If you ever need anything, you are more than welcome to come here."

"Thank you, Madam."

Altair looked over the dance floor and smiled when he said Madame Shire fussing over Harry. His hawk-eyes dance across the floor before landing on Raoul and Christine, he growled and stood tall.

"Master, is everything alright?"

"Who are they?"

The maestro looked over to where Raoul and Christine were, "The man is the Patron and she is our star performer."

Altair nodded and he snapped his eyes over to the top of the stairs, where he saw the white mask of his younger brother, "The Phantom is here. When he shows his first Opera of the year, take it as how Tradition has dictated."

The Maestro nodded and watched as Altair leaned against the banner, eyes watching as the managers ran his theater into the ground, "When the night is over, you will become the manager as Tradition has dictated. These managers are killing my theater."

Gasps filled the air as Erik made his appearance, "I have written you an Opera." He stopped mid-rant as the maestro walked over to the Phantom, bowing as he received the Opera, "Tradition has dictated." The Maestro whispered as he walked back to Altair, who had locked eyes with his brother.

"What a pleasure do I have that grants this meeting, dear brother?" Eric stated as he bowed his head slightly.

Altair smirked before taking his mask off, "Dear brother, I have heard that you are acting out. Have the managers been disobedient?"

"Yes they have. They seem to have forgotten that they do not own the Opera house." Eric said as he walked over to his older brother.

"I was informed that the past few managers have not known the family. What of the Patron?" Altair said after embracing Erik.

"What of him?"

"His engagement to the young singer, is it not illegal?" Howl said.

Erik looked over the floor, looking for pale blond hair, "Where is Howl?"

Altair laughed and summoned Howl and Harry, who had Madame Shire on his arm, "You have not met our baby brother. Erik, meet Harry; Harry, meet Erik."

Harry bowed his head, not daring to look his brother in the eyes.

Erik tilted his head slightly, "Altair, why is Harry so tense?"

"He has mother's eyes and looks like father. He is afraid that you will have a negative reaction."

Erik lifted Harry's face and he smiled softly, "He does have mother's eyes and her soft features. I would not know about father since you know that I was never around father. Where is Michael and Jason?"

"America. Join us when we go to see them." Howl stated.

"I will have to decline brother, I have a feeling that a safe house is in order if both Altair and Harry have taken control of the two brotherhoods." Erik said cocking an eyebrow at Howl's black hair, "Did you summon the Spirits one too many times?"

Howl blushed and looked down, causing Erik and Altair to laugh, "Take that as a yes, Erik. I have heard that one man has been killed?"

Erik nodded, "I will not risk the family secrets and he got too close, he was also a pervert. I would not risk my girls any longer."

Altair waved his hand, causing Raoul to freeze, "That is far enough, Patron. I do not approve of how you are acting. You and the Managers have tried to remove my brother from his rightful place. This is his Opera house, it is his operas that are being performed on his stage, and you will pay him his 20,000 francs for the past two plays and this one. A total of 60,000 francs, if they are not paid, trust that Michael will visit. Ask the maestro what happened to the last manager who refused to pay and Michael came over." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Erik fought back laughter, "I want that Opera to be the one at the end on the month, maestro. The others are on your desk. Tradition dictates that the Managers are the ones in charge of the money where the Maestro runs everything else."

"Please set up the safe house. I trust-"

"Trust me, baby brother. This has always been a safe house; I will just need to retrieve more medical supplies." Erik said as his embraced Harry, "Have your potions master send me a full set. He will know what I mean."

Harry nodded, pulled away from his brother and into the arms of Altair, "We will take our leave now. Please behave Erik, do not give Jason and Michael a reason to visit because of you."

"I will do my best, Brother. Safety and Peace in your coming travels, Brothers." Erik said before vanishing in an explosion of fire.

Harry jumped and gripped Altair's robes as they walked out of the Opera house before heading to the river's edge.

"Breath, young Eagle. Erik will always do things like that, I shall inform him to refrain from the theatrics around you." Altair said, rubbing Harry's back.

"Thank you but after a few times, I should be fine. Let's just get to Crystal Lake and see Jason. The faster we get these set up, the faster we can go home and plan our Assassinations."

The two brothers nodded and wrapped Harry in their arms before disapperating from the water's edge.


	6. The Crystal Lake Assassin

Harry awoke to find himself alone in a cabin that needed some repairs.

"Good morning, little brother, would you care for some breakfast?" Howl asked as he stood in the doorway.

"That would be great! Where are we?" Harry asked as he stood and followed Howl into the camp ground.

"Crystal Lake, home to our second oldest brother; Altair is trying to find Jason as we speak." Howl said as he handed Harry a bowl of oatmeal.

"I thought Jason found us." Harry said, thinking back to all the stories he had heard of the killer and he slowly started eating.

"Normally that is true but Malik made Jason a few potions that should restore him to a healthier state but I can't find his fatass."

Harry and Howl looked over at Altair who had just stumbled into the campsite. He sat next to Harry and grabbed his bowl of oatmeal.

"Does Jason know what you look like?" Harry asked while watching Altair.

"Yes, he wouldn't try anything stupid with me since the last time he tried, I kicked his ass." Altair said proudly.

Howl nodded his head behind the other two, who both turned to see Jason walking over to them.

"Here to join us for breakfast, Brother?" Harry asked as he scooped some oatmeal into a bowl before holding it out to Jason.

Jason looked down at Harry and Howl before tilting his head at Altair, "Sit, they are your younger brothers."

Jason sat and took the bowl from Harry, who smiled brightly.

"Malik asked me to give these to you and to watch you take them or make you take them." Altair said, handing three bottles to Jason, who groaned but took off his mask and drank them anyway.

"Those are nasty, Altair." Jason growled as he took a bite of oatmeal.

"At least they are restoring you." Altair pointed out as Jason shuddered painfully.

Harry and Howl's jaws dropped as they watched Jason's face restore and reform, "He has mother's eyes as well." Harry said after the potions counteracted the deformations and decompositions.

Jason looked over at Harry before laughing, "He looks like a younger version of me. I'm going to guess that the only reason why you three are here is for needing a safe house?"

"Yes. I know that my men are going to need a few here in America. The targets are most likely going to run here."

Jason cocked an eyebrow, "If anyone that does not bare the mark will be hunted and killed, I hope you understand that, Harry."

Harry tilted his head, "The mark?"

"The mark of the Brotherhood, meaning they are missing their left/right ring finger and/or wearing this." Jason said pointing to his blade and the shape engraved on the handle and the base of the blade.

"What if they are wearing the uniform? With the exception of one man, everyone else is just novices." Altair said as he placed his bowl on the ground.

Jason looked at Harry, "You have one trained Assassin? Why are you here and not there training them?"

"My men are training them; it seems little brother has been biting off more than he can chew since our parent's murders. Do you know anything about the Order of the Phoenix and a man named Albus Dumbledore?" Altair asked.

"I know nothing about that Order since we do not have one here, Michael might know more but Albus Dumbledore has tried contacting me a few times. He has been trying to get me to go back and fight against Tom Riddle. As for his weaknesses, you should ask Dandini Parr. He was best friends with the old man until Dumbledore went against him and Valley Son. Last I heard, they have been living in the Underworld of Chicago, Michael will know where to find them." Jason said before turning to Harry, "I will set up the grounds to allow your novices Safety and Peace. They will also be trained and disciplined if they so need it. Michael will be in his old home or in the sewers underneath the house. That is the best I can do for you. Have you talked to Erik?"

Altair nodded but kept his eyes on Howl, who had been extremely quiet, "He has been acting out. The managers and the Patron had been refusing to pay him and have been trying to run him out. The Patron has also forced the Maestro into a position where he follows every order. I have restored Traditions but I do not know how long it will last since the Patron has been getting romantic with the lead singer. Erik said he will try to refrain from killing again but with the way the Managers-"

Jason raised his hand, "Do not inform Michael, I will go and handle it."

"How are you getting your information?"

The bothers looked at Howl, who had spoken for the first time since Jason had entered the clearing.

"Michael sends me the information and I have my own Spirits of Darkness. I am just the one who protects the secrets that our Family has left behind and a healer to the Brotherhood."

Harry perked up at the idea of family secrets, "What kind of secrets, Jason?"

Jason and Altair both chuckled; "You are too young to know of them, Brother. Come back to me once the war is over and I will test you." Jason said before standing and looking over the Lake towards the other campsites.

"Should we go?" Altair asked as the other stood.

"No, it is just my Spirits and a letter from Michael." Jason said as he caught the black phoenix in his large hands.

He pulled the letter off the bird's leg and allowed the bird to finish his meal, "It seems that our little Ghost told Michael of your visit. Michael is waiting for your arrival…" Jason said before trailing off.

"What is it?" Altair asked.

"Loomis has been sniffing in the local records and cannot find anything that proves that Michael is even a real person. Michael has also noticed that Loomis has a new tattoo on his left inside forearm." Jason looked up as Harry started growling, "Am I to guess that this mark is not a good thing?"

"If it is a skull with a snake then it is for a certain man."

Jason scanned the letter, "No it is not. Michael is describing it as a red and gold phoenix."

"Dumbledore has started branding his followers?"

Harry shook his head, "Dumbledore doesn't believe in that. It might be a new order or someone who has gone-"

"No, it is Dumbledore. Michael states that his has been showing up with Loomis. Michael will wait for you to show up before he does anything. He has no idea what the Old Man can do but he said that Dandini and Valley has started acting up. You best go to him before something happens." Jason said before snarling as a large black SUV pulled into the campsite across the lake.

"That's our queue; let us go brothers so Jason can enjoy his hunt." Altair said with a smirk as he grabbed Harry and Howl's arms.

"Safety and Peace, Brothers." Jason said before sliding into the shadows of the trees and vanishing out of site.

"Remind me never to piss him off or meet him on the street at midnight." Harry mumbled before they disapperated away with the sound of Jason's laughter in their ears.


	7. The Eldest

The three brothers crashed to the ground as they landed.

"Did you really have to be so harsh?" Howl snarled as Altair stood, rubbing his head.

"It wasn't my fault. How was I to know the house was warded?" Altair snapped as he flexed his hand, causing his hidden blade to jump out.

Harry sat on the lawn, watching his two brothers circle each other. How immature were they? Harry cocked his head slightly and saw a cop car driving slowly up the street.

"Altair, Howl this is not the time or place; The muggle law enforcement if coming this way, so please act like the adults that you are?"

Altair turned and retracted his blade and both brothers straitened as the cop pulled over and got out of his car.

"Are you three alright?"

Harry looked him over and noticed that he was maybe 21, "Yes officer. Everything is good, just a brother's quarrel."

The cop nodded then looked at the house, "You're not from around here, huh?"

"No sir. We hail from Europe." Howl said, causing the cop to fight back a smile.

"Nice, well, this here is the Myers house. It is best if you don't try to stay here too long. Michael is known for killing anyone on his lands."

The three brothers looked at each other before nodding at the officer, "We won't be much longer. Our little brother hasn't been feeling too well. Once he starts feeling like he can walk we will be on our way." Altair said as he shook hands with the cop.

"Should I call for a medic?"

"No, I am a medic from home. I can handle his condition just fine and Altair is quite the fighter so he could by us some time should Michael try to kill us." How said sitting next to Harry and checking his temperature.

"Alright then, have a good night."

The three brothers watched as the cop left and turned down the street before Harry growled and Altair started laughing.

"It is life threatening, Doctor?" Altair said through fits of laughter.

"Oh quite, I fear that his SDL is starting to get into his brain." Howl said has he dodged a smack from Harry.

"Wait, isn't SDL genetic?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Allah! We are all going to die or not die if you're Erik, Jason or Michael." Altair said howling with laughter.

"Why don't you say that to my face, asshole?" Michael yelled from the front porch causing his three baby brothers to jump.

They turned to see Michael wearing tight blue jeans that fit him perfectly, a tight black tank top that pulled across his muscles, his blond hair dropped to just below his shoulders and was blowing slightly in the wind. He was leaning against the wall at the top of the three stairs that led to the porch, barefoot with his navy blue eyes sparkling with humor.

"Now why would we do that, Brother? We all know that you wouldn't be able to catch us with the size of your fatass." Altair stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I am not the one who missed out on looks, Altair. It seems that it only skipped you and…" Michael shook his head, "Nevermind, just get your asses in my house before I have to kill you."

Altair and Howl started towards the house, leaving Harry to his thoughts as he looked towards the sky.

'Did one of us leave to join you and Father, Mother? Was it by his hands or the hands of another? Why do I know so little of my family?'

Harry was so far into his own thoughts that he didn't hear Michael walk up behind him. He jumped with he felt Michael's hand on his shoulder.

"Come, little one." He said before turning to go back into the house.

"Michael?"

Michael stopped and faced Harry's back as Harry was still gazing at the stars.

"What is it, little one?"

"How many of us are there?"

"There is one you will only meet in death. His name was John; he was one skilled Assassin and Wizard. John was killed during the first war by the hands of one named Longbottom; I believe his first name was Marcus. Altair took revenge of his twin not a month later. Why do you ask?"

Harry sighed before looking over his shoulder and into the eyes of his Eldest Brother, "I did not know I had brothers. I was one when our parents were killed so I do not know of them ether."

Michael's eyes widened, "You know nothing of the family?"

"I just know the name and everything that Dumbledore has told me. Jason said there are secrets but that I am not ready for any of them. How can I handle what will happen to me when I know a little less than nothing?"

Michael sighed, "If Jason says you are too young, then you must be. There are things that Jason knows that I do not and I am the Eldest. Trust Jason, little one, he will bring you greatness if you just trust him."

Michael watched as Harry made fists and he jumped as the streetlamps nearest them exploded. Michael wasn't sure how to react, he had never seen such power; the little one had more power than Jason.

"HOW IS THIS FUCKING FAIR? I GREW UP NOT KNOWING MY FAMILY AND YOU WANT TO KEEP SECRETS?" Harry yelled, his magic snapping as his anger snapped causing Michael to step back.

"It is not fair but you can't blame me. I will tell you what I know that I know won't affect anything you have to learn on your own." Michael sighed, "You are making this hard for us, little one. The only things we were ordered NOT to do was tell you anything until Dumbledore was taken out of the picture."

Harry looked at his brother and he knew that Michael was telling the truth, "Fine, how long until I am ready?"

"That is Jason's discretion not mine but I can tell you now that it won't be until you can calm that temper of yours. Now come inside before the cops come around and I have to go back to being the Boogeyman." Michael said as he placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded and walked inside with Michael at his side, "I am sorry for causing so much damage."

"No need. I killed the family I was living with when I came into my inheritance." Michael looked around and noticed the sound of snoring drifting from the floor above them, "Altair and Howl are already asleep. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm not tired. Are we blood brothers?" Harry asked sitting on the top of the Island in the middle of the large kitchen.

"Yeah, Mother and Father were much older than they looked. I can tell you that they were not human. They chose to live as humans but trust me, you are seventeen correct?"

Harry nodded and took the glass of coke that Michael gave him.

"You know I am 26?" another nod, "Which means that I am 8 years your senior, roughly. When I was born, Mother looked 21 and Father looked 22 or 23. I never cared too much about Father since the only person that remembers him in the family is ether Howl or Altair. I left when before Howl was born and that was two months after John's murder. Notice how we are all male and so close together with the exception of you?"

Harry nodded, still nursing his soda. Michael smiled when he noticed how Harry had some of the same habits Jason had as a kid.

"Father planned to raise you with Mother because he believed he had enough sons to run the Brotherhood. When you were one, the plans changed because of their deaths. Our grandfather, who was killed by Altair, took back control of the Brotherhood after Father died. Grandfather looked to be about 80 but he was closer to 600 in age where Mother and Father were roughly 80-90 in age."

"So mom wasn't a Muggleborn?"

"In a sense she was because, Jason is going to kill me so don't tell him you already know, her immortality was because of the born Vampires with no magical core. We are all half-bloods in the magical community but held at a higher regard do to our Vampire inheritance than 95% of the Pureblooded community."

Harry's jaw dropped, "We're Vampires?"

"Half Vampire, half Elf. Depending on how strong the cores are depends on what characteristics we take on."

"So what ones do you have?"

"The Immortality of both races, the speed of the Vampire and the cunning of the Elf; no fangs or pointy ears but when I get pissed, it's like you and the streetlights." Michael said smiling.

Harry blushed and looked down, "I didn't mean to lose control."

"It's fine. People expect that around here. Now about the safe house, I will set the sewers up but not the house. The house attracts too much attention and teens like to try and survive a night plus I like to hunt."

Harry nodded and tried to stifle a yawn, which Michael caught, "Time for bed little one." He said as he picked Harry up and carried him up the stairs.

"I'm not sweepy…" Harry said as he started falling asleep.

"Of course not." Michael said as he laid Harry down on his bed.

Within minutes, Harry was out. Michael sighed and walked back downstairs but not before making sure the house was clear of any unwanted teens. He laid down on the couch knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
